Robotic grippers have been employed to automate many tasks by grasping and manipulating items. One task posing relatively unique problems is the handling of meat products, such as ground meat patties, cutlets, etc. These meat products can be difficult to grasp with a conventional gripper due to the surface texture and malleability of the meat, among other factors.
In addition, many meat products (particularly ground meat patties) are relatively planar or disc-shaped. As a result, it can be relatively difficult to secure a strong grasp along the edges of the product alone, and even if a strong grasp is obtained, there is a risk of folding or crumpling the product.